charmedfandomcom_sr-20200213-history
Шакс
Шакс је био моћан демон вишег нивоа са ветром на бази способности. Он је најпознатији по томе што је лично био демонски атентатор за Извор, а једини демон који је икада трајно убио Зачарану: Пру Халивел. Он је побеђен у 2001 од стране реконституисаног круга Чаробница, и оне су осветиле њихову најстарију сестру. Убијање Пру и ДР. Грифиса ДР. Грифис: Шта си ти? Шакс: Крај. ---- Др. Грифисове последње речи. Након што је добио наређење убије др Грифиса, Фиби је имала визију о његовој смрти. Она и њене сестре су пожуреле да га пронађу. Чим су га нашле, одвеле су га кући. Сестре разговарали о томе како би могле да униште Шакса. Др. Грифис није веровао у демоне нити у то да су њих 3вештице. Он је веровао да је то шала његове бившое супруге. Међутим, то није био. Шакс је ушао у кућу и бацио Пру и Пајпер кроз зид дневне собе, убијајући Пру и Пајпер смртно ранивши. Др Грифис је био запањен и питао: "Шта си ти?",Шакс је одговоио "Крај" и Грифис је потом "бачен" кроз прозор трпезарије. Шакс се онда окренуо од имања са осмехом, залупивши врата и поломивши стакло. Покушај да убије Пејџ Током Пруине сахране, непозната девојка по имену Пејџ дошла је да изјави саучешће. Пејџ је рекла да се она осећа као да је некада познавала Пру. Одједном, Фиби добија визију о девојци она само је срела. Касније те ноћи, Пејџ је отишла на плес са својим дечком Шејном у П3. .Исте ноћи, она и Шејн су отишли на кров једне зграде. Након тога, Фиби и Кол струје на суседну зграду . Према Фибиној визију, Пејџ је требала бити нападнута на овом месту. Готово у исто време, Шакс долази. Он погађа Шејна са својом мочи, шаље га у вентилацију. Он сада напада Пејџ .Користи још једну ваздушну "лопту", покушава да је погоди, али Пејџ ненамерно орбује напоље и назад, остављајући Шакса, Фиби и Кола запањене. Финално уништење После Пруиног убиства и покушајја убиства Пејџ , Шаксу је дат још један покушај да убије Чаробнице и уништи Моћ тројства. Фиби и Кол су били запањени оним што су видели када је Шакс напао Пејџ - њена моћ је да се орбује . Они то кажу Леу који неверује , јер и он и старешине не знају ништа о њој , а не могу да објасне зашто она може да се орбује. Због тога Пајпер одлази горе( на таван) и позове позива Баку . Пајпер пита Баку о Пејџ , али бака не може да јој каже - она је закла да неће рећи , али не каже коме . Касније ,су сазнале да Пети Халивел замолила Баку да ћути . Пети објашњава Пејџино порекло , рекавши да је Пејџ њена ћерка, и да је она ћерка њеног белосвитца,Сема . Пајпер , Фиби и Лео иду доле , виделе су Пејџ унутра. Пајпер и Фиби додирују Пејџ руку , и одједном лустер светлуца и свуда је плава светлост . Моћ тројства се реконституише . Одмах после окупљања нових Чаробница , Шакс долази ,тежећи да убије сестре . Лео га одвраћа скочивши на леђа , иако га Шекс лако га баца преко ходника , баца га напоље . У поткровљу , Пајпер и Фиби налазе чини за уништење , и говоре Пејџ да рецитује заједно са њима чини . Сестре су одрецитовале чин , уништења Шакс је уништен и осветиле су Пру . Моћи и способности *''Активне моћи'' *Аерокинеза: Елементарна снага која се користи за креирање и / или манипулацију ветара и сам ог ваздуха. Шакс је у стању да користи звучну енергију ветра, да је баца и ти напади су погубни његовим жртвама. *Вртлог: Способност да се телепортује кроз ветар и ваздух и то телепортовање подесћа на торнадо. *.Супер Снага: способност да поседују физичку снагу изван људске могуће.thumb|Шакс користи аерикинезу. *''Остале моћи'' *Радар: Способност да лоцира и пронађе људе или објекте. *Реконституција: способност да реформише своје тело након што је уништен. Шакс био разнесен од Пајпер и касније се реконструисао. *Висока отпорност: способност да преживи одређене нападе оружја и разних моћи, (укључујући сопствене) и магије из других магијских бића и демона. *Бесмртност: Способност да живи бескрајно дуго и заустави процес старења. Књига сенки Шексова страна Шакс, Изворов је убица '' 'Добија само наређења'' само са врха задаци од ''Извоа. '' ''Саздан је од ветра и ваздуха.'' метод 'напада је дивљи '' налет ветра који може '' ''бити погубни за жртве. '' Чини за уништење :''Is a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. Белешке *Пајпер сматра Шекса за мању претњу за Чаробнице него Барбас јер је барем је могао бити лако побеђени. *Шакс је једини демон који је успео да трајно убије Зачарану. *Иако Књира сенки не помиње то, чаролија за уништење захтева више од једне вештице да ефикасно "одради посао" . Ако не, само би му проузрокује бол и примора га да се повуче. *Шаксова моћ реконструкције не ради ако је уништен чинима